1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a lockable container for a loaded handgun and in particular to a doubly locked container for the safe storage of a loaded handgun at a residence, which is substantially childproof and yet readily accessible by an individual desiring quick and quiet access to a loaded handgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this day and age there is, unfortunately, the ever increasing need for an individual to store a loaded handgun at his home so as to deter and prevent home burglaries and other such crimes where the confines of a person's home is breached by an individual or individuals having criminal intentions. Thus, there is a rapidly growing need for a container which enables the safe storage of a loaded handgun at a residence and yet does not allow for access thereto by a child or any other person not authorized to enter the same. Accordingly, a container for the safe storage of a loaded handgun as previously noted, is a desirable asset.
While the prior art includes and discloses a number of containers which are lockable and intended for use with a loaded handgun, none of these devices are as safe as they should be from children easily gaining access to the same and yet permit an adult within the household to relatively easily and quietly gain access to the contents of such a container when the need arises.
A good many of the prior art containers for the safe storage of a loaded handgun include an audible alarm system as a means to detect the unauthorized access or attempt to access the storage container. In these types of devices it is hoped that an adult or other responsible member of the household hears the audible alarm system and immediately takes steps or other measures to prevent a child from accessing the loaded handgun and hopefully prevent accidental injuries resulting therefrom. It is well documented, however, that given the innate curiosity of children coupled with other psychological factors such as the need or desire to show off to their peers, that many children do gain access to such loaded handguns and do inflict albeit accidental harm upon others. Sometimes, this accidental harm results in death. Then, too, these types of storage containers rely upon a responsible or other person hearing the audible alarm. It is well known that children are often in a house unattended by adults and, therefore, even the sounding of a audible alarm would be of no avail.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a safe gun storage apparatus which is very difficult or substantially impossible to be breached by a child whether an adult is within the near vicinity or within the house or not.
Another undesirable aspect of the prior art gun storage facilities, regardless of the number or type of alternative locking systems provided with the device, is the ability of a child or even an unauthorized adult, to gain access to the storage container by the use of a simple screw driver or other appropriate flat-bladed tool which may be used to pry apart the container.
Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a safe gun storage apparatus which prevents access to the contents by a person using a simple flat-bladed tool.
Another undesirable feature of some of the prior art gun storage containers involves the use of a lock and a key to gain access there into. In order to maintain the security of such a device, it is imperative that the key or keys thereto are stored or kept at a location which is inaccessible to children or other unauthorized persons. Unfortunately, when it is necessary or desirable for an authorized person to gain access to the gun storage device, it is first necessary to locate and obtain the key or keys which are, in part, required to open the container and which may be hampered by the hiding of the keys. Thus, when access to a gun storage facility is necessary, the main purpose for keeping a loaded gun on the premises may be completely frustrated because of the time involved in obtaining the key or keys and manipulating the lock of these prior art devices.
Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a safe gun storage apparatus for storage of a loaded handgun which does not utilize a lock and key system.
Still other objects of the present invention are to provide a safe gun storage apparatus for a loaded handgun which is made from a material which is substantially indestructible, to provide an aesthetically appealing container which permits the use of the same in an open and non-hidden mode in a home, to provide a container which may be opened by an authorized person or other responsible person with little or no light being available for manipulation of the locking systems, and to provide a safe storage container which, when open, allows ready accessibility in order to obtain physical possession of the loaded handgun; and, to provide a safe storage container which when opened to gain access to the loaded handgun, such opening is done in a quiet, substantially noiseless manner.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.